


Самоконтроль

by N_Valkiriya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Valkiriya/pseuds/N_Valkiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок уверен, что Джон не сможет устоять перед ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самоконтроль

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [self-control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/430969?view_adult=true) by [light](http://archiveofourown.org/users/light/pseuds/light)
> 
> Благодарность бетам sKarEd, Ar@lle, Sybellin и Anna Prince за баннер.

– Я уже сказал, – детектив с характерным щелчком стянул перчатки с рук, – преступник альфа. Не имеющий собственной омеги, – использованный латекс полетел в мусорную корзину, а Шерлок взглянул на Джона: – Вы же определённо не способны управлять собой, не так ли?

Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Ну извини, что не соответствуем твоим высоким стандартам, Шерлок. Это природа, вообще-то; мы не машины, мы не можем это включать и выключать по первому требованию.

Шерлок поддел не просто так. Джон прекрасно помнил те четыре дня его течки, когда они буквально не вылезали из постели. Он был уверен, что потерял тогда четверть стоуна* только из-за того, что в тот момент абсолютно не хотелось заниматься ничем, кроме секса.

– Держу пари, тебе не удастся, – прервал поток его воспоминаний детектив.

– Что?

Шерлок прищурился, явно подначивая:

– Держать себя в руках.

– Ты серьёзно? – усмехнулся Джон. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебя это тоже коснётся?

– Вызов. Обожаю такие вещи, – Шерлок облизнулся в предвкушении.

 

~~~~~  
 _* Четверть стоуна - приблизительно полтора килограмма_  
~~~~~

Спустя две недели началась очередная течка. Джон определил этот факт, когда, проснувшись утром, невзначай коснулся задницы Шерлока. Пришлось приложить определённую долю усилий, чтобы заставить себя остановиться и откатиться подальше от партнёра. Он прикрыл глаза рукой. Проснувшийся Шерлок повернулся к нему и уткнулся носом в родное плечо.

– Шерлок, поднимайся.

Шерлок положил руку ему на грудь, эротично мурлыкая, и кончиками пальцев попытался оттянуть трикотажную футболку.

– Шерлок! – одёрнул его Джон.

Тот затих и приоткрыл глаза на одну восьмую дюйма.

– Что? – он придвинулся ближе к Джону и уже почти готов был заползти на него.

– Самоконтроль, – напомнил Джон. – Моё умение держать себя в руках. Ты, кажется, хотел его проверить?

Шерлок замер. Потом вздохнул и отлепился:

– Ну, если ты настаиваешь...

Он поднялся и стянул с себя рубашку (джонову, между прочим, «которую носил альфа», – с готовностью напомнил ему мозг), прежде чем отправиться в ванную.

– Это была твоя идея вообще-то, – бросил Джон удаляющейся спине.

 

~~~~~

 

Весь рабочий день Джон буквально балансировал на грани. Мозг настойчиво долбил, что дома ждёт Шерлок, что у него течка, и он до сих пор не покрыт, и такое положение вещей неправильно, ошибочно, нелепо! Но у Джона уже имелся опыт воздержания, и потому он решительно затолкал все отвлекающие от работы мысли поглубже в подкорку. Правда, в итоге пришлось тратить больше обычного времени на то, чтобы вникнуть в результаты анализов при осмотре очередного пациента.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет заглянула Сара.

– Джон, ты же вроде не должен работать на этой неделе? – удивилась она.

– Эм... – тот замялся, подбирая нужные слова. – Цикл немного сместился.

– О, – она вошла. Проклятье! Её сочувствие требовалось Джону в данный момент меньше всего на свете. Он внутренне сжался, предполагая, что вот сейчас она уловит запах тревоги и острой неудовлетворённости, исходивший от него, несмотря на то, что Сара всего лишь бета и потому не настолько восприимчива к феромонам. – Ты обязательно должен сказать Шерлоку, чтобы он проверился.

Джона замкнуло на слове «Шерлок». Его мозг в сотый раз напомнил, что ШЕРЛОК. ДОМА. ЖДЁТ.

– Ты права, – согласился Джон, мечтая, чтобы Сара как можно быстрее покинула его кабинет. – Я непременно ему передам.

 

~~~~~

 

Джон стоял на улице перед дверью с латунными знаками 221b. Одна часть его страшилась входить внутрь, другая совершенно изголодалась по Шерлоку. Джон так и видел красивое лицо, подтянутое тело, великолепный тонкий член и истекающее отверстие, только и ждущее, чтобы он погрузился в него и сделал своё дело. Блядь! Даже находясь за пределами квартиры, он чуял Шерлока, его восхитительный аромат, превращавший Джона в примитивное животное с единственным инстинктом: трахать.

Самоконтроль.

Ну ладно.

Джон открыл дверь.

Запах внутри был насыщенным настолько, что хоть в обморок падай. Твою мать! Это означало, что Шерлок целый день проторчал в закупоренной квартире. «Самоконтроль, – повторял Джон про себя, будто мантру, – самоконтроль». Ясно, что гениальный засранец подстроил это специально: по-максимуму сконцентрировал свои феромоны. Весьма любезно с его стороны.

Джон поднялся по лестнице, взялся было за дверную ручку, но притормозил. Здесь запах ощущался ещё явственнее, и Джон с силой втянул воздух расширившимися ноздрями. Божественно. Подумалось: если бы Шерлок сейчас там устроился на диване, раскинув ноги и трахая себя пальцем, ожидая возвращения партнёра, Джон без дальнейших церемоний поставил бы его на колени, перегнув через подлокотник, и вылизывал бы до тех пор, пока тот не кончит.

«Самоконтроль», – слабо пискнула, напоминая, рациональная часть мозга, в то время, как он открывал дверь.

Шерлок сидел на диване и читал книгу. Но судя по тому, как горячей волной растеклась по его шее краска – из-под ворота халата и до корней волос, – и по его позе, чересчур спокойной и одновременно звеняще напряжённой, вряд ли чтение так уж увлекло его. И ещё Джон не сомневался: Шерлок знает, что он задержался перед дверью. Чёрт, да он наверняка в курсе, что Джон стоял столбом на улице перед входом в 221b!

Джон мужественно подавил в себе жгучее желание завалить Шерлока на ближайшую поверхность и немедленно оттрахать. Вместо этого он спокойно закрыл за собой дверь и поставил портфель на обычное место. Разулся, снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку кресла и только тогда позволил себе обратить внимание на Шерлока. Того потряхивало. Не так чтобы сильно, но всё же заметно.

– Как прошёл день? – спросил Джон и поразился собственному самообладанию: его голос ничуть не дрожал. О Боже, вот бы швырнуть Шерлока на спину – грубо, укусить в шею, в то место, где она перетекает в плечо, и вставить ему!

– Хорошо, – осторожно произнёс тот.

Джон присел рядом. Самоконтроль.

Он коснулся бедра Шерлока – просто, чтобы проверить, сможет ли устоять. Мышцы вздрогнули под его ладонью. Усилием воли Джон заставил себя расслабиться и мобилизовал все свои силы, только чтобы подавить неудержимое желание погладить бедро и вообще раздвинуть в стороны эти бледные ноги. И тут...

– Погоди-ка, что это?

Шерлок развратно застонал, когда Джон приподнял полу его халата. Запах возбуждения, исходящий от Шерлока, на мгновение буквально стёр какие бы то ни было мысли, что ещё оставались у Джона в голове, но он с новой решимостью собрал всю свою волю в кулак, обнаружив, что этот засранец вставил в себя грёбаный вибратор.

– Оу, развлекаешься? – Джон взялся кончиками пальцев за гладкие пластиковые края секс-игрушки, влажные от смазки, которая обильно лилась из Шерлока, и потянул. – Ты мог бы делать это с кое-чем большего размера.

– Дьявол... – Шерлок едва не задохнулся. – Пожалуйста, Джон. Вынь его. Мне нужно... нужно...

Джон склонился к партнёру, слегка прикусил мочку уха и тут же лизнул место укуса. Пальцем он обрисовал контуры вибратора, а внутренней стороной запястья скользнул при этом по яичкам Шерлока, приласкав их. Боже, единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, – только этого страстного, жаждущего поганца в своей постели.

Однако...

– Может быть, позже, – выдохнул Шерлоку на ухо. – У меня ведь есть капелька самоконтроля, как ты уже понял.

И Джон как ни в чём не бывало отправился на кухню. Звук сдавленного стона за спиной вызвал довольную улыбку на его лице.

 

~~~~~

 

– Я буду спать на диване, – счёл нужным предупредить Джон.

– Разве это не противопоказано с медицинской точки зрения? – с нажимом спросил Шерлок. Он всё-таки вынул вибратор и провёл последние два часа, отчаянно дуясь на партнёра. Джон по-прежнему находил Шерлока весьма аппетитным, возбуждающим и привлекательным, несмотря на отталкивающее выражение, которым тот исказил своё лицо.

– Только на третий день, – небрежно бросил Джон, подавляя яростное желание вылизать каждый дюйм кожи Шерлока... Самоконтроль. Смотрим телевизор.

 

~~~~~

 

Джон проснулся посреди ночи от давящего ощущения тяжести.

– Какого чёрта? – вытаращил он глаза. Шерлок ритмично ерзал, сидя на его животе.

– Я хочу его, – Шерлок сместился ниже, оставляя на коже Джона липкий влажный след, и оседлал его бёдра. – Я только об этом и думаю. Пожалуйста, Джон, умоляю.

– Господи, – Джон нисколько не удивился, обнаружив, что его член превосходно реагирует на то, как его омега трётся о его тело, увлажняя смазкой кожу. Да и весь организм в целом с энтузиазмом поддерживал действия Шерлока.

– Как бы это было здорово, – выдохнул Шерлок, сминая рубашку Джона и задирая её до подмышек. – Только представь: твой огромный член во мне, узел раздулся и заполнил меня. Я не перестаю думать об этом, Джон, я не могу думать ни о чём другом.

– И поэтому ты пятнадцать лет сидел на таблетках, – пробормотал Джон как бы между прочим, хватая Шерлока за бёдра и притормаживая его раскачивания. – Будь ты в здравом уме, ты никогда не произнёс бы подобного.

– Мне всё равно, – Шерлок попытался снять боксеры с партнёра. – Я хочу его, пожалуйста.

Джон вывернулся и опрокинул Шерлока на пол. Тот не ожидал такого поворота и теперь смотрел на партнёра снизу растерянно и с обидой.

– Пошли уже, – проворчал Джон, протягивая руку. Его желудок ухнул вниз и смёрзся, зато член абсолютно не утратил интереса к происходящему.

Шерлок позволил Джону помочь ему подняться, и они направились в спальню.

– На постель, – скомандовал Джон. – На спину. Ноги раздвинуть.

Шерлок немедленно выполнил приказ. Джон лёг на него. Переполз повыше, лаская всем телом, поднял при этом толпы мурашек и прижался лбом ко лбу.

– Я не собираюсь сейчас трахать тебя, я забочусь о тебе, ты понял? – Джон поцеловал Шерлока, и тот жалобно захныкал в его губы. – Тссс.

Джон спустился ниже. Он замер на секунду, заполняя языком пупочную впадину, и в следующий момент закинул ноги Шерлока себе на плечи и лизнул восхитительное отверстие. Шерлок захлебнулся полузадушенным криком и стал ещё влажнее, если такое вообще было возможно. Джон надавил языком и медленно провёл его кончиком там, где, как он знал, находится железа. Господи, как хорошо! Вкус Шерлока, концентрация его аромата, но только Джон хочет большего, ему нужно больше, Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок...

Со стоном Шерлок вцепился в его волосы. Джон ещё немного покружил языком, раздразнивая, втянул в рот яички и поцеловал основание полувставшего члена. Как бы он хотел сейчас перевернуть Шерлока задницей к себе и засадить ему, пока узел ещё не разбух и не отвердел. Но вместо этого он продолжал покрывать поцелуями подрагивающие бёдра и промежность партнёра, твердя про себя: «Самоконтроль!»

 

~~~~~

 

Когда Джон проснулся, Шерлока в комнате уже не было. Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, Джон перекатился на половину Шерлока, пропитанную запахом партнёра, и уткнулся носом в его подушку. Вдохнул и почувствовал нарастание привычного возбуждения внизу живота. Его омега. Ну и где он?

Джон поднялся и побрёл в кухню. Шерлок обнаружился в кресле с открытой книгой в руках. Со стороны выглядело, будто он читает. Да только скорость чтения подкачала, если верить намётанному взгляду.

– Есть будешь? – спросил Джон. Взгляд Шерлока скользнул по телу партнёра вниз, нерешительно задержался на эрекции, которую не могла скрыть тонкая ткань боксеров, и вновь метнулся на лицо. Его скулы окрасил лёгкий румянец.

И тут до Джона дошло.

– О, сменилось настроение? – он понимающе качнул головой.

– Вчера я был жалок, – выдохнул Шерлок. – Если ты можешь управлять собой, то и я смогу.

Джон прикинул. Улыбнулся и сказал:

– Ладно. Установим крайний срок?

– Сегодня вечером.

– Договорились, – он кивнул. – Ну теперь-то поедим?

 

~~~~~

 

Джон расположился на диване. Шерлок пересёк комнату и рухнул в кресло. «Почитать решил?» – подумал Джон. А сам не смог устоять перед соблазном: облапал Шерлока взглядом, вдыхая его восхитительный аромат и представляя, чем они будут заниматься.

– Знаешь, мне нравится, когда ты носишь мою одежду, – сказал он.

Шерлок посмотрел на футболку, которую надел сегодня. Он был ужасно доволен собой.

– Люблю, когда она пахнет... тобой, – его низкий голос звучал, как кошачье мурлыканье.

– Иногда, – не мог остановиться Джон, подозревая, что его мозг удалил фильтр между мыслями и болтливым ртом, – иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты не принимал душ после того, как мы занимались сексом. Мы бы пошли гулять, и люди почувствовали бы мой запах на тебе и все сразу поняли бы, что ты был моим.

Шерлок поёрзал. Его колени раздвинулись – совсем чуть-чуть, – но намётанный глаз Джона мгновенно ухватил движение.

– А тебе это нравится, – в голосе Джона скользнули нотки удивления. Шерлока заводит мысль – принадлежать ему? Или он начал возбуждаться из-за их грязных разговорчиков?

Так или иначе, Джону безумно хотелось пересечь комнату: кожа Шерлока притягивала магнитом и обещала блаженство. И Джону приходилось прилагать чёртову уйму усилий, чтобы оставаться на месте.

Шерлок смотрел на него и облизывался.

 

~~~~~

 

Есть Джону не хотелось абсолютно. Он механически запихивал еду в рот, а сам в это время думал о том, что мог бы нагнуть Шерлока вот над этим кухонным шкафчиком, или над раковиной, или над столом, швырнуть его к стене или к холодильнику – и вставить палец ему в задницу.

Шерлок проглотил лишь ложку пасты – и в следующую минуту со словами «К чёрту всё!» взобрался на стол и перелез к партнёру.

Он буквально упал к Джону на колени, запустил руки в его волосы, сжал в кулаки, рванул, задирая кверху лицо, и впился в губы грубым поцелуем. Джон протолкнул руки под пижамные штаны Шерлока, дотянулся и кончиками пальцев развёл его ягодицы. Шерлок захлебнулся воздухом, когда Джон коснулся его там, и, боже, его грёбаные трусы промокли насквозь. Дольше сдерживаться Джон не мог.

– В кровать, – прорычал он, но Шерлок сперва даже не понял, что ему что-то сказали, настолько его захватило это занятие – тереться задницей о член Джона. Он был таким мокрым, что Джон чувствовал влагу через два слоя хлопка. Бёдра двинулись сами собой, теснее прижимаясь к Шерлоку. Тот судорожно всхлипнул и еле заставил себя подняться. Он потянул Джона в спальню, на ходу срывая с себя одежду.

Шерлок нырнул в кровать, лицом уткнулся в матрац, задницу задрал вверх. Он практически пропел:

– Джон, Джон, давай же, пожалуйста, Джон!

И Джон сдался. Он стянул с Шерлока боксеры. И ему было плевать, что сам он раздеться не успел, чёрт с ней, с рубашкой, когда Шерлок на постели – ждёт. Шерлок обернулся, протянул руку, обхватил член Джона, провёл большим пальцем по головке, подушечкой ощущая маленькое отверстие, скользнул ниже и сжал у основания, в том месте, где позже раздуется узел. Джон стиснул бёдра Шерлока в крепком захвате, слушая, как партнёр выдыхает и расслабляется, и вошёл в него. Боже, какой он мокрый.

– Да, да, – повторял Шерлок как заведённый, вцепившись рукой в спинку кровати.

Джон наращивал темп. Шерлок подавался назад, навстречу, толчки Джона становились всё мощнее. Шерлок перенёс свой вес на спинку кровати, и Джон вбивался в него, поощряемый запахом возбуждения, который исходил от Шерлока. А потом – узел раздулся, соединяя их в оглушающем экстазе. Волна головокружительного удовольствия прокатилась по позвоночнику Джона, когда он попытался двинуться в Шерлоке, но узел сцепил их крепко.

Шерлок застонал, выгибаясь. Спутанные волосы совсем закрыли его лицо, но Джон видел, как тяжело тот дышит, как расширяется и вновь опадает его грудь. Джон огладил любимое тело, впился зубами в шею Шерлока и продолжал трахать его – уже мелкими толчками, насколько позволял узел, пока не почувствовал, что долгожданная разрядка накрыла и партнёра. Оргазм смёл все мысли, кроме одной: Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок...

Должно пройти некоторое время, чтобы узел опал. Только тогда они смогут расцепиться. Шерлок лежал ничком, он всё ещё не восстановил дыхание. Джон укрыл его собой, смешивая их пот и запахи. Когда он наконец вынул опавший член, из Шерлока вытекло немного на простыни.

– Я оботру нас, – шепнул Джон.

– Нет, – возразил Шерлок. – Оставь как есть.

Джон не нашёл слов, чтобы выразить то, что чувствует. Он поцеловал плечо любимого.

Шерлок засмеялся и повернулся, чтобы украсть поцелуй.

– Хватит уже самоконтроля.


End file.
